


Egg Hunt

by CrazyButterSock



Series: She-Ra Oneshots [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angella is god of egg hidding, Easter Egg Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyButterSock/pseuds/CrazyButterSock
Summary: Angella is insanely good at hiding eggs. Sort of a tradition in Bright Moon but this year the other princesses are involved.Sort of a crack fic. So enjoy and Happy Easter!
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766023
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Egg Hunt

The morning moons have barely risen above the whispering wood when a shout of protest is heard. For down in the palace garden stood a short pink and purple haired woman along with her buff girlfriend. Both holding brightly color baskets with dried grass in them.

“How- How many did you find, Adora?” Panted out the sparkly princess. She only just started but she has been all over the castle in search.

Adora stood there just looking around intently. “I see one there, Glimmer!” She pointed to the top of the tower on the east side of the hedge. Glimmer popped out and back quickly.

“That makes sixteen. How many do you think she hid?” Glimmer asked as she looked around the yard.

Adora shrugged. “I would have no idea, does your mother do this _every_ year?”

“Yes, and each year I start before dawn because by the time I’m done its midnight. But this year we have the others helping! I hope they are having better luck.” Glimmer popped away again and came back with three more. “Always in the same spots at first.”

“Then why can’t you ever find them all?” Adora asked curiously.

Glimmer shook her head. “I only find around twenty out of the amount she hides each year.”

“How many does she hide?” Adora would need a number to estimate the amount of time.

“Again, I have no idea; it has been the same deal each year. For her to know and for me to find out. Once Bow and I didn’t find them all and she locked me out of the castle.” Glimmer paused as she grabbed five more from a bush. They were camouflage colored. “Ugh this is so annoying!”

“I don’t know, it seems like fun.” Adora walked over to a stone statue and found one. “It’s like great training.”

“This isn’t training! This is my mother’s idea of fun! Her and my father have been at this since I was old enough to walk.” Glimmer grunted out. “Let’s go back to the training grounds. Maybe we missed some.”

Gasping, Adora shouted. “Stables! Check the stables!” And sprinted off towards where Swift Wind and the other horses were. Glimmer right behind her, out of breath.

Stepping inside she saw the multicolored horse chewing on some hay. Adora walked into the area looking around franticly.

“Oh, what’s up Adora? Come to look at my magnificent mane?” Swift Wind said as he shook his head.

“Shhh I’m concentrating.” Adora said as she squatted down, looking for footprints. “Have you seen any eggs in here?”

Thinking, Swift Wind quickly said “Nope. Unless you mean these?” He gestures over to a pile of apples meant to feed the horses. Inside three red eggs sat there.

“Yes! That’s all of the ones hidden in Bright Moon!” Glimmer ran over and grabbed them tossing them into her basket. “Let’s go see my mother, she has to give us the list now.”

“How do you know twenty-five eggs are all she hid here?” Adora asked as she grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it. Walking of the stables with her girlfriend, she continued to look around for anything colorful.

“Because dad told me how many were here before we left.” Glimmer said off handedly. “But he refused to tell me the total.”

“Why would he tell you at all? Isn’t this some sort of tradition?” Adora wondered as they made their way to the queen.

“Because in the recent years she has gone overboard with the amount of eggs she hides.” Passing into the castle they turned left down a hall towards her mother’s room. “Ever since dad taught her that coloring the eggs makes it harder to find, she uses weirder spots.” Knocking they enter the room.

“Back so soon? It’s only been- “looks at her watch, “six hours. Are you sure you found them all?”

Triumphantly, Glimmer holds up the baskets for her mother to see. “Very sure. There are twenty-five total in here.”

Humming, Angella took a sip of her tea. “Are you sure I only hid twenty-five in Bright Moon? Did you check the roof?”

“Yes! You hid seven of those up there!” Glimmer huffed. “You know I don’t like heights!”

“Oh, you actually found them.” Was all Angella said, as she looked into the baskets.

“It’s not fair! You’re the only one who has wings!” Glimmer was a little mad about that. “How did you expect us to get up there?”

Smirking, Angella looked at Adora. “If I recall correctly, your girlfriend over there has a flying horse.”

Adora, who was finishing off the apple, paused mid-bite. “Huh?”

Shaking her head, Glimmer pressed on. “Not the point. Anyway, give us the list! The others need a handicap, seeing as how they never did this before it’s only fair.”

“Fine, but I’ll be hiding more while you guys gone.” Angella handed her a sheet of paper with a list of each kingdom and the amount of eggs in them. “Each one has ten eggs, but the Fright Zone has fifteen. The only exclusion being here in Bright Moon, where I can hide as many as I would like.”

“And the Whispering Woods is being covered by Bow.” Adora said, looking at the paper. “Let’s go to the Fright Zone then. We can grab Bow on the way, the other princesses have theirs covered.”

Before leaving, Adora turned to the queen. “Please don’t tell me you hid any in Dryl.”

“Heavens no! I didn’t want to be killed.” Angella gasped. “That place is a death trap ever since Entrapta started to rule it.”

“Thank the first ones.” Glimmer breathed out. “Let’s go grab Bow and have him call the others to tell them what they are looking for.”

“Good luck dear!” Micah said as he exited the joint library connected to the room. “Now that there’re gone...” He came over and rubbed her shoulders.

Scooting away from him, she glared playfully. “I know it was you who told them, so it’s not happening.”

“Awe man.”

~~~~~~~~

In the woods Bow was having the same issue as Glimmer and Adora. He was able to find six on the ground and put them in his basket. But the others were high up in the trees, so he started climbing up one that has an orange egg in it. “C’mon. Just a little closer…”

“Hey Bow!” Glimmer shouted popping up with Adora.

“Wha- AHHHH” He fell from where he was on the tree. “Owww. Oh, hey Glimmer, hey Adora. Did you find them all on your side?” Bow asked sitting up and brushing himself off. 

“Yup! For now, that is.” Glimmer said, holding up a paper. “She gave us a list of how many are in each kingdom.”

“Well let’s call the others and see what they found.” Adora said sitting on a branch.

Pulling out his tracker pad, he got into a group call with Perfuma, Frosta, Mermista and Huntara.

“Hi Bow! Find all your eggs?” Perfuma asked as she sat on her cushion, relaxing.

“Did you get all of them?” Mermista questioned while pushing Sea Hawk off of her lap.

“Hi guys! I found all of my eggs!” Frosta proclaimed showing her basket to them. “What about you?”

Huntara was holding up her basket as well, “I found all of mine.”

The Best Friend Squad stared in disbelief.

“How- How did you find them all already!” Glimmer shouted. “It took me six hours to find twenty-five of them! You guys only had ten!”

"Have you read Mer-Mystery and the Easter egg hunt? It tells you all the best hiding spots."

"Oh my god... I never thought about that! Do you have a copy?" Glimmer said franticly.

Mermista shook her head. "No, after I lent it to Perfuma, she lent it to Frosta, who gave it to Huntara who ate it because Angella caught her.”

Huntara nodded. “Just so you know books taste worse than dirt. I don’t recommend eating them.”

“Noted.” Adora said, putting the piece of paper down.

"FUCK!" Glimmer screams in the middle of the woods, making the birds fly away. "Just my luck!"

Gasps were heard from Adora and Bow. "Language Glimmer!"

“Well good luck with your search!” Perfuma said signing off.

“Yeah what she said.” Mermista dropped Sea Hawk again from her seat. “See ya.”

“Have fun Blondie, I know the Horde taught you how to track.” Huntara hung up.

“What does fuck mean?” Frosta said.

“Okay bye!” Glimmer hung up the tracker call. “Well we’re screwed.”

Adora stood up and walked over to a bush and found three eggs. “Glimmer, Bow! I found more!”

“I never understood why your mother puts multiple in the same spot.” Bow shook his head.

“It’s to give us a handicap even though we do it every year.”

Raising her hand, Adora was confused. “But this is my first time.”

“And that’s why you are able to find most of the eggs.” Bow stated, looking up. “That one is the last one I need.”

“Gotcha.” Glimmer popped up there and grabbed the brightly colored egg. “Okay that is all ten.”

“Are you sure? I see one over here.” Adora said poking around the base of the tree. “It’s not colored though…”

Suddenly there was a rumbling. Loud footsteps coming towards her quickly.

“Adora!” Glimmer shouted. “Put the egg down, now!”

“Wha-“Was all the blonde got out before being dragged forcibly down a path towards the Fright Zone by her friends.

“Don’t touch uncolored eggs in the woods!” Bow said panicking. “Why does your mother do this to us?” He was on the verge of crying.

“I firmly believe she’s trying to kill us.” Glimmer pouted. “Anyway, grab on I’ll teleport up into Hordak’s lab.”

“Are you sure this is a-“Bow started as they popped up in his lab. “good idea… Oh hi Entrapta!”

“Hi Bow!” The purple haired princess replied back from under her mask.

“Have you seen my mother recently?” Glimmer asked.

Hordak, without looking up said. “Three in Entrapta’s hair, one on Imp’s back.”

“Oh, thank you.” Going into the scientist’s hair she found them along with other objects. “…Why do you have a tiny panini maker in your hair?”

Gasping Entrapta grabbed it with a grin. “That’s where this went!”

“Anyway- Adora go find the other eggs with Bow. I’m gonna catch that monkey robot thing.” Glimmer pointed to a small baby looking down at her from the rafters. It screeched and ran down to Hordak’s shoulder. “Could you?”

“No.”

Groaning, Glimmer popped up behind him as Adora took Bow to the barracks to check for eggs. There was a crash, and a swear word but they didn’t stop.

“You think she’ll be okay?” Bow asked nervously.

“Pft yeah she’ll be fine.” She paused. “Hopefully. Anyway- oh look there’s one!” She walked over and grabbed it putting it in her basket.

“How many are in the Fright Zone?” Bow said looking around, finding one taped to the wall.

Looking at the list, Adora said out loud. “Fifteen.”

Nodding, Bow continued down the corridor with her, “Makes sense. Glimmer found four and we just found two- scratch that four.” He picked up two more. “Total so far is eight.”

“The rest should be in the barracks then.” Adora said confidently as they both entered the room.

“And how would you know that?”

Pointing, she saw her old squad mates holding up many eggs.

“We take things that don’t belong around here.” Lonnie said as she tossed one in the air catching it. “What is this anyway?”

“An egg and please don’t eat it. We need it to sleep under a roof tonight.” Bow pleaded.

“Wait you guys didn’t tell me that!” Adora screeched. “I would have been taking this seriously!”

Bow looked at her in disbelief. “What do you mean ‘Taking this seriously”? Were you not this whole time?!”

Kyle piped up. “She was our best tracker. Found twenty ration bars in under ten minutes that were scattered around the Fright Zone.” Rogelio growled in agreement.

“Oh my god Adora!” Bow slapped his face. “No wander you found them so quickly.”

Rushing over to the beds, Adora started to take them up as quickly as possible. Grabbing all of them she walked over to Lonnie who had the last one in her hands.

“No way. I’m keeping this!” She held it close to her body.

“I’ll give you guys more later when we’re done. I refuse to sleep outside!” Adora went to snatch the egg but got kicked away.

“No, his name is Edward and I love him.”

“You can have ‘Edward’ back later!” Adora growled, grabbing the egg after kicking Lonnie in the shin.

“Screw you Adora!” Lonnie said, holding her broken shin. “God you never change.”

“And I never will- C’mon Bow. I hope Glimmer got the last one.” Adora dragged him out of the room back towards Hordak’s sanctum.

Inside, Glimmer has yet to reach Imp. “Come here you little shit! I mean, sweet innocent child.”

Blowing raspberries at her, Imp re-played what she said. “You little shit!”

“Why you… Ah!” Glimmer lunged towards him again.

Suddenly the doors opened and Adora grabbed Imp by his collar, taking the egg for herself. “Now let’s go! All of the eggs have been found.”

“That was quick. What happened?” Glimmer questioned.

“She started taking this seriously.” Bow shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Adora you bit- “Glimmer started but was silenced by Hordak.

“One more curse word in front of my child and I will be sure you don’t make it back to your kingdom.” He glared at her. 

“O-okay let’s go!” Glimmer grabbed ahold of them and popped out of the lab.

“Mini panini?” Offered Entrapta. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Rushing into the castle, Glimmer, Bow and Adora noticed everyone was there with their eggs.

“Perfect. Come on, my mother is in her room.” She grabbed all the baskets.

“Ninety eggs… Your mother goes overboard I swear.” Mermista said as they walked down the corridor.

“We have to turn these in before she tells me how many she hid in the castle _after_ we left.”

“Wait she hid more?!” Bow was not ready for this. “That’s not fair!”

Knocking they entered the room to see Angella and Micah in the bed together.

“Mom we found- AHHHHHH!”

Angella quickly covering herself. Screaming was heard but that was from Bow and Glimmer, being one of the first ones in the room. Adora just stared dumbfounded. The rest were in the hallway waiting on them, saving their eyes from this.

“Ahem.” Angella cleared her throat. The screaming continued. “Glimmer! Bow! Shut up!”

“AHHHHH-“They were cut off by Frosta who popped her head in to look.

“They were fucking guys!” the child shouted to them.

“Where did you learn the meaning of that word?!” Glimmer screeched.

Confused, Frosta told her. “I asked Perfuma after you hung up on me what it meant.”

“I told her it meant sex.” Perfuma defended herself. “She already knows what that is.”

“And why does she know that?” Bow asked. Mermista raised her hand. “Of course.”

Micah grabbed their attention after getting dressed. “So, you, um, found all the eggs?”

“Y-Yes.. I just want to know how many there should be total.” Glimmer asked looking at the floor.

“Ninety-“Angella started. This getting a whoop from the group. “one.”

“But we checked everywhere!” Glimmer groaned out.

A look of horror crossed Adora’s face. “Not everywhere.”

“What do you- oh no.” Glimmer gasp.

“Oh yes.” Angella replied with a smirk. “Good luck.”

Turning around they left the room, a short walk later they were in front of a door, that said “Catra” on a plaque.

“Do I have to?” Glimmer pleaded, looking at her girlfriend.

“Yup, you can grab and go quickly.” Adora said confidently. Opening the door, in the center of the room laid the sleeping death trap. In between her curled up body, an egg rested.

“Oh god I’m so dead.” Glimmer mumbled teleporting into the room. Catra’s snores still being heard. “So far so good- ah!” She tripped over her tail.

“What the- hey!” Catra hissed swiping and missing Glimmer as she ducked to grab the egg and teleport out. Shouting, Catra cupped her hands as she watched the others run. “You could have just asked!” Under her breath she whispered. “Dicks.” And went back to sleep.

Running their way to the queens bedroom, they knocked and waited this time for a response.

“Come in!” And so, they did, thankfully they were fully dressed this time.

“We- We got the last one.” Glimmer panted out, holding it up.

“Congratulations! Happy Easter you guys!” Angella said as she went to a closet and pulled out baskets with everyone’s names on them. Inside, candy, chocolate and stuffed animals “Here’s your prize.”

Collective cheers were heard as they grabbed their respective baskets.

“Good luck next year guys.” She shouted to them as they all left but Glimmer was still telling Adora about what each thing was.

Micah walked over and put an arm around Angella. “You are the best mother and wife ever, you know that?” And deeply kisses her with Glimmer not even five feet away.

“Ewww gross!” 


End file.
